


Error 404（下）

by Blumenkranz1007



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkranz1007/pseuds/Blumenkranz1007
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 7





	Error 404（下）

三

第二天，矿山那边有点事情耽搁了，到了下午我才有时间去看他。刚一进门，他就扑到我的怀里开始哭。  
“你怎么才来呀....”  
“我来了，老婆，矿山出了点事情耽搁了，你怎么了？”  
我安抚了他好一会，他才平静了一点，可还是抽抽嗒嗒的，两只眼睛红通通的，像受了天大的委屈。  
“他们又来找我了，要把我送到医院里去，还说我病的很严重，我才不相信他们呢，我要等你接我回家....”  
说完，他又抱住了我，直往我怀里蹭。  
“他们什么时候来的？”  
“昨天晚上，你昨天晚上为什么没来？我差点就被他们带走了，你是不是不想要我了？”  
他又哭了起来，我紧紧把他搂在怀里，抚摸着他的头发，轻柔的吻着他的额头。必须要做决定了，再这么拖下去，他一定会被那些人强行带走的，我需要好好计划一下。  
“老婆，再坚持一晚上，明天，明天早上我就带你回家，好吗？”  
“你说话算数。”  
“说话算数，我跟门口那两个弟兄打好招呼，不让那些人进来。老婆，你一定要等着我。”  
他点了点头。

回家以后，我搜罗了家里所有的积蓄，到镇上的珠宝店给他买了一只钻戒，我要正式的向他求一次婚，我要带他走，离开这个村子，和他远走高飞，去到一个没人认识我们的地方。

四

庄睿再次醒来的时候，已经是晚上，他头痛欲裂，过去和现在的记忆交叠在一起，像做了场梦，几分钟后他才意识到，两段记忆都是真实发生的，这让他头疼得更厉害了。  
桌子上还放着男人昨天带来的零食，他趴在窗户边上，那两个盯梢的人不在。苗菲菲昨天说要带人来救他，就是今天，他要好好打算一下，虽然他现在完全可以自己跑出去，但贸然行动不是个好办法，极有可能再一次被抓，而且会打乱他们的计划。他心里正盘算着，突然听见门外一阵嘈杂，他立刻戴上兜帽，手里抄起一块不知从哪里来的木板，躲到了木门背后。  
一个人影闯了进来，他刚要把手中的木板砸下去，才看清来人是苗菲菲。  
“菲菲？”  
“庄睿？你的记忆恢复了？”  
“嗯。”  
紧接着，皇甫云和彭飞也走了进来。  
“你放心，我和小飞已经把外面的人都干掉了，今晚就能救你出去。”  
庄睿点点头。  
“庄睿，你能告诉我，我不在的时候都发生了什么吗，我昨晚过来的时候你一直在说胡话，我都吓坏了。”  
“我那时候说的不是胡话。”  
“不是胡话？那....”  
苗菲菲一把拉过庄睿坐了下来。  
“那你说的那些都是真的？真的有人....那个人在哪？他到底对你做了什么？”  
“这件事说起来很复杂。”庄睿看了一眼桌上用来盛红烧肉的碗筷，“反正你们人也来了，我的记忆也恢复了，我相信你们，但现在我并不急于走。”  
“不走？为什么？”  
“我跟那个人，还有点事情没有解决。”  
“他明天应该还会来找我，我就先在这里呆一晚上，等事情解决完了，我们就走，放心。”  
苗菲菲看了他一眼，点了点头。  
“那你一定要小心。”  
“我会的。”

为了不引人注目，苗菲菲他们躲进了不远处的一个矿洞里，小木屋里留了庄睿一个人。他低头看了看自己身上，还穿着男人带来的衣服。要是没有这个陌生的男人，自己恐怕早就饿死了，他笑着摇了摇头。  
如同噩梦般过去的三天经历，他想起来竟有种奇妙的感觉，没有黄金瞳，没有追捕，没有生死一线，没有那些他向来不屑于过问的利益纠葛。他仿佛回到了孩提时代，开心是单纯的开心，有好吃的他就满足了，有人陪着他就满足了，什么事情也不需要他考虑，因为有人帮他做好了一切。这么想想，倒像是田园一般美好的生活，他竟有些恍惚。  
那个男人，大概是真心喜欢他吧，他想。自己在失去记忆的这段时间里，竟对他产生了奇怪的依赖感。一直以来他都是仔细可靠的样子，被朋友依赖着，是老师眼中的得意门生，更是各大珠宝商竞相争取的对象，身边不断有形形色色的男人女人在他面前献殷勤，可又有多少人是不带着任何的利益目的而接近他的呢。那个给他做红烧肉的男人，那个说要带他回家的男人，竟给了他少有的安全感。  
他回忆起自己和男人在一起的样子，无奈的闭上了眼睛，这是一个他完全陌生的庄睿，要是被皇甫云他们知道了，还不一定要怎么笑话他。他习惯性的摸了摸自己的胸口，突然想起男人和他纠缠在草席上的场景，他立马发觉自己脸上发烫，全身都像着火了一样，还有种隐隐约约的兴奋感。他猛地摇了摇头，硬是把脑海里的场景赶了出去，他要把这段经历变成他心里最深藏的秘密。

五

我起了个大早，脑海里像过电影一般又想了一遍今天的计划，包括怎样避开人们的耳目带他离开，乘坐什么样的交通工具，以防万一，我还准备了一把手枪。  
走在路上，我既兴奋又紧张，摸了好几次口袋反复确认钻戒还在不在。快走到小木屋的时候，我发现周围比平常要安静许多，完全不同于往日的嘈杂，我没考虑那么多，想着时间太早，村子里的人都在睡觉。可走到院子里，往常那两个盯梢的人也不见了，我觉得有些不对劲，但想着尽快见到他，也没管这些，径直推门进了屋。  
他像往常一样坐在床上，却像完全变了个人，眼睛里的茫然和温柔荡然无存，取而代之的是种严肃而冷静的目光，身上的T恤也换了下来，变成了一件黑色的皮质夹克，而他的鼻梁上不知道什么时候架上了一副金属材质的细框眼镜。  
我被他整个人身上散发的完全不同的气场弄得有点不知所措。  
“你都准备好了啊，老婆....”  
他没有朝我微笑，也没跑过来抱住我，而是冷漠的从床上站起来，脸上没有任何表情，双手插在上衣口袋里。  
“事已至此，我们也没什么好说的了，你都做了些什么，自己心里都清楚。”  
“你在说什么呀，老婆，不是说好的，今天接你回家吗？”  
“老婆？谁是你的老婆，都到这个时候了，你还要骗自己吗？”  
我头顶宛如晴天霹雳，他的话像针一样，一个字一个字的戳着我的心，把我的心戳出血来。  
“你想起来了啊....”我苦笑。  
“是，我想起来了，全部都想起来了。”他说，“你是打算去自首呢，还是我帮你？”  
“你逃不掉的，外面都是我们的人。”  
“哦？那你可得仔细看看。”  
他的话音刚落，小屋的门就被人推开了，进来的人是苗菲菲，后面还跟着两个男人，大概是来救他的朋友。  
“如果你们的人还在，我们几个会这么顺利的进来吗？”  
苗菲菲说道。  
我浑身发抖，抬起头看着他的脸。这大概就是他原本的样子吧，没有点价值也不会被胡荣盯上，温文尔雅，彬彬有礼，穿着讲究，有着体面的工作，令人羡慕的人脉资源，还有一群肯为他两肋插刀的朋友。  
我握紧了口袋里还没来得及拿出的钻戒盒，大概因为情绪太激动，连握着盒子的手都在颤抖。他似乎注意到了我的动作，目光移到了我的那只手上，我似乎看见他眼睛里有什么东西一闪而过，我怕他发现，连忙把手从口袋里拿了出来。他盯着我口袋里的钻戒盒看了几秒，再看我的眼神竟多了几分柔和。  
“你们先出去吧。”他看了一眼身后的人说道。  
苗菲菲点了点头，“庄睿说过，要我们别伤害你，你要知道，你能好好的站在这里，全是看在庄睿的面子上，希望你好自为之。”  
说完，他们三个就转身走了，只剩我们两个人在屋子里。  
“我不会报警。”他看着我，像是在安慰一般，“这个你放心。”  
“现在报不报警还有什么区别吗，我宁可警察立刻过来把我抓走。”我攥紧了拳头，“活着对我来说已经没有意义了。”  
他从口袋里伸出一只手，推了推眼镜，“恢复记忆以后，我脑子很乱。”他缓缓地说着，“还有很多事要等我去做。”  
我几乎在快要崩溃的边缘，像亲眼看着自己最心爱的艺术品被人打碎了。  
“那件事，就当是报答了。”  
我抬起头，吃惊的望着他，我没想到他会这样说。  
“我不恨你，要不是你，我也没有这么好的运气活到现在。”  
他慢慢朝我走了过来，我们俩就这样面对面站着，谁也没说话。他抿了抿嘴唇，好像要做什么，又有点手足无措的样子，最后只是抬起手拍了拍我的胳膊，就走了。

六

几年后，胡荣的矿山因为没有矿源，被迫转移矿场，我也离开了这座村子。听说他成了玉石界的传奇人物，而那颗钻戒，即使在最穷困潦倒的时候，我也没舍得变卖。  
而我终身未娶。

-END.


End file.
